Bloodthirst (Vampire Academy)
by IPH23
Summary: This is a book that i thought that would be interesting. After Rose escapes Strigoi Dimitri she gets captured by another Strigoi and something interesting happens.
1. Chapter 1

This starts from where Rose escapes from Strigoi Dimitri.

The first chapter is pretty short.

Chapter 1

Rose POV

Crap, wow. I am puffed. God I feel like a bloody bloodwhore. I actually let Dimitri do that stuff to me. Well, it did feel awesome his fangs sinking in, the endorphins running through my body and it was him. Sexy, godlike Dimitri, the Dimitri that I loved. I was walking down the street I ended up in and felt something grab me from behind and inject me with a sedative. I woke up in a dark place and heard footsteps. A Strigoi stood before me, with blood thirsty lips.

"I'll make a nice feast out of you! It's always funner when they're awake. I'm gonna change you. Haha!"

"No! Get away! No!

He sunk his teeth primly into my neck and I felt the endorphins and they were wonderful. The feeling of the blood draining out of my body was phenomenal. I was quiet with thrill. My blood was nearly drained. I slowly felt myself fall into an eternal sleep.

Gasp! I woke and felt normal. The Strigoi came in and looked at me with a strange expression. I felt a strange urge for blood. I lurched at him and drank. Bliss, I felt amazing. His eyes were lifeless. What happened? I went into the bathroom that he came from and looked in the mirror. I saw myself but something was wrong. I didn't look like a Dhampir but I didn't look like a Strigoi. My right eye was glowing. It was glowing bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys hope you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one. By the way sorry for my short chapters but I can't help it

Chapter 2 (Two Years Later)

Dimitri POV

I thank Lissa for saving me but where's Rose she's been missing for two years. I miss her but whenever I think of her I only think of the horrible things I did to her. Now she's gone Lissa has been acting weird, she's been very strict. Sort of like Queen Tatiana but worse, but Lissa is Queen now and Tatiana has been murdered. It's a cold case, no one knows who did it. The new guardian, Fredrick Dawnes came in out of breath and quickly said.

"Dimitri, there's a figure at the gate that says their Rose Hathaway."

"What?"

I ran out as quickly as I could. Rose, my Roza, the Rose I did terrible, terrible things to. I can't face her but I need to. I just need to see her face. Also Lissa would kill me if I didn't, she couldn't care less about my feelings. Besides everyone doesn't believe that my and Rose had a sexual relationship. They think I don't want to see her because she made up those things. But it was the opposite I am in love with Rose and I feel responsible for her missing. I got to the gate and saw a hooded figure. The figure was wearing a black cape. She turned around toward me and I saw her face. It had changed; she had an eye patch on and a big line over cross her face. It was a scar. She was still beautiful and her hair was even longer that I remember in a long braid. She looked like sad; her eyes well eye was full of sorrow and hardship. It nearly brought tears to my eyes but I kept it in. I couldn't show weakness, not in front of her. She wore a long sleeved shirt that looked specially made for her. I couldn't see much of it because of her coat. She had black jeans and combat boots. She looked so beautiful I could only say that her scar made her look even more beautiful.

Rose POV

I saw Dimitri running over from the back of my eye and then stopped about 12 feet from me. I turned around and saw him studying me. I saw him looking at me and almost melted. I haven't seen him in so long. I loved him so much but now we have gone separate ways we can't be together. Get yourself together Rose you came to the court for a reason. I knew Lissa was Queen. I have kept up to date on the Moroi.

"I request to seek audience with her majesty the Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir." I said to Dimitri

"Ok" he said robotically.

*Review please thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys so sorry my chapters have been soooooo short and I'm trying to make it up with this chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Lissa POV**

**Chapter 3**

**I sat on the throne. Christian sat next to me and I held his hand. Then a dark figure with a black cloke walked in with Dimitri and two other guardians. I had been summoned by my ex-best friend Rosemarie Hathaway. I saw Adrian Ivashkov off to the side where he normally was in summons and trials. Adrian is a spirit user and can see auras since I'm not as good it as him I ask him for assistance. When you read auras and are as skilled as Adrian, you can tell if someone lies, he's like my personal lie detector.**

**Rose walked to the center of the room while the others stayed against the walls. Just see her made my old anger rise up. She just disappeared out of nowhere and now she waltzes in here like nothing's wrong, who does she think she is. Well she is Rose Hathaway. She bows toward me.**

"**You're Majesty." She said politely**

"**Rosemarie." I said knowing that she would hate it.**

"**I have come with some news" she said again with the utmost politeness**

"**What news do you bear?" I asked**

"**News about the Strigoi" Everyone in the room gasped**

**Rose POV**

"**What news?" she said surprised. I could feel that she was angry with me; I had left with no note or statement.**

"**I have reason to believe that an army of Strigoi has planned to attack the Court." I said boldly, so that everyone could hear me clearly. There was a shocked silence, I could hear the words echo in the gigantic room. She broke the silence.**

"**And why do you think this?" she asked**

"**Because I have tracked, killed and tortured Strigoi and I know how to get them to talk." I said confidently.**

"**How do I know I can trust you on this?" I nearly laughed**

**Trying to keep my face straight I said "Well, Liss you have known me forever and I think you would know when I'm lying and why would I lie, remember I used to risk my life for yours,"**

"**Call me 'You're Majesty' or 'Queen Vasilisa Dragomir" not Liss and it has been two years."**

"**Well, I don't care if you trust me or not. If you believe me I will stay and help you, if not I will go back to my own life."**

"**So you didn't plan on staying then?"**

"**No, of course not. I have my own problems to attend to, I only came here because I found out this information."**

"**Ok, I believe you and I hope you will stay for a while and help us fight this Strigoi army. Guardian Dimitri and Adrian Ivashkov stay behind with Rose, I need to talk to you all."**

**While everyone except me, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and her Majesty went away there was only silence. When they left Lissa started to talk.**

"**Rose would you can to elaborate about why you ran away, I think we would all like to know."**

"**No, I would not like to." I said harshly not trying to be polite anymore.**

"**Well, you shall tell us anyway." It was not a question and I could tell through the bond she really wanted to know but I couldn't tell her.**

"**It was too much for me to handle so I ran off." I lied**

"**She's lying." Piped up Adrian. I had a shocked look on my face**

"**How did you know?" I said not realizing it.**

"**Aura, duh" he said as if it were obvious.**

"**Well, if you're not gonna tell me at least let me ask some questions. If your gonna lie just pass the question, ok?" Lissa seemed like she really wants to get to the bottom of this and now why I ran away.**

"**Ok." I said solemnly.**

"**Where do you live?" she asked**

"**I live in Baia, Russia in a small 4 room house." I said and could see that Dimitri was surprised. That were his family live and I protect them sometimes and always visit them.**

"**Do you live with others?"**

"**Yes, one person. He's a close friend of mine and I work with him."**

"**Do you have a family?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Kids? Husband? Boyfriend?"**

"**No."**

"**What do you do for a living?"**

"**Um, I am a Strigoi hunter. They call my boss and he calls me and my partner. I also keep an eye around the town."**

"**Who is you boss?"**

"**Pass."**

**Who is your partner?"**

"**Pass." I can't do it anymore, I'm getting frustrated. I can't tell her anymore or she might have too much information.**

"**Uh, guys let's stop."**

**I saw Lissa and Adrian exchange looks. What the hell is that about? I start to walk away…**

"**Rose!" Lissa said**

"**Guardian Dimitri will show you to your room and you two will prep all Guardians ready for the attack."**

**I nodded and so did Dimitri and then we walked out together in an awkward silence. We got to my room and he showed me the bathroom, toilet and kitchen part. I was guessing they would prefer it if I cooked for myself, too bad for them that I can't cook for shit! **

"**Thanks." I said roughly to him. I always saw him through Lissa's eyes but all I saw was a normal guardian going 'All hail Lissa'. He didn't love me anymore; right now I can see that he doesn't want to be here. I saw how relieved he was when he knew that he wouldn't have to see me. It broke my heart, I still love him but I just know he doesn't feel the same.**

"**My pleasure." He said and then walked out of the door and shut it behind him.**

**Hey guys hope you liked that chapter. It was longer OoO meh Glob :P**

**Review please!**


End file.
